


Safe and Sound

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Feels, Nana and Bobo are not thrilled their grandson was shot, fitzsimmons family, perthshire or bust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: I’m afraid the show may not give us the Fitzsimmons-Deke hug/reunion we need so could you possibly write a post 5x18/pre 5x19 fic about them reuniting back at lighthouse and maybe Nana throwing a fit because someone hurt her grandbaby (and Bobo actually worrying about his grandson too)





	Safe and Sound

Deke paced outside of the doors that led to the hanger. He’d been in the command center with Mack and Coulson when Daisy had finally reported in after going into Hydra’s facility. He’d initially been happy to see her and was trying to come up with something to say that would impress her. 

However, as she gave the details of what had happened those thoughts had been replaced with concern and a sick feeling in his stomach. 

Hale had gotten away. Elena was injured, her arms not working and cut up from going through a window. She’d killed Ruby too, the darkness in Daisy’s voice suggesting there was something more to what happened there. Other fatalities included two names he’d heard but never really knew Ivanov and Von Strucker. 

When she came to Fitzsimmons he held his breath. Despite knowing they made it to the Lighthouse and had his mother, them dying could have broken the loop and meant his mother would never be born. Never get a chance at a better life. Daisy revealed were alive but they’d been tortured he sank into the chair, ignoring the questioning look Mack had cast him, and everything around him becoming a blur. He caught snippets that they’d tried to stall and paid the price.

After the call ended he had sat silently, his eyes transfixed on the Zephyr’s progress across the ocean. Completely ignoring whatever Mack and Coulson were talking about. 

Once the Zephyr began its final approach he took off at a run to the doors to wait for them. 

Mack and Coulson joined him as he heard the over head doors closing. 

“You know Lemons, Daisy is just fine, you didn’t need to run here,” Mack said trying to lighten the mood. He looked a bit sick with worry himself. 

Deke didn’t say anything and had to stop himself from rushing forward as the doors finally opened. 

Daisy and May were first, the pair supporting Elena between them, her mech arms hanging limp at her sides. Unable to wait anymore Deke pushed past them as carefully as he could without so much as a second glance. Feeling tears burning his eyes when he saw Fitz and Jemma coming up behind them. 

Fitz was leaning heavily on Jemma, his button down slightly open to reveal bandaged ribs, and both looked physically and emotionally exhausted. But they were there and alive. 

“Nana…Bobo,” he said before he could stop himself. 

He rushed forward and was surprised with not only Jemma but Fitz drew him into a hug between them. 

“We’re alright,” Jemma assured. 

Deke didn’t say anything, instead just staying in their embrace for a little longer. It had been so long since he’d been hugged by anyone, let alone his family. 

However when Fitz lost his balance a little it jostled Deke’s arm and caused him to let out a hiss of pain, the arms that had been gently holding him suddenly held him out at arms length as two sets of eyes were fixated on his arm in the sling.

“What happened?!” The two snapped in unison. All signs of fatigue evaporating in an instant and replaced with a fire Deke had seen in his mother when the Blues got too close to him. 

“I got shot,” he started looking at his toes.

The storm of questions that followed he had no hope of catching. Both of them nearly attacking him as they demanded answers. Answers they weren’t willing to allow him a chance to give. 

Not sure what to do he glanced behind him to see if anyone was still there. Mack, Elena, and Daisy were gone, off to Medical. But Coulson and May remained. May’s face was impassive while Coulson bore a look of amusement and shock. 

“Timeout!” Coulson shouted and the stream of questions stopped to turn their attention to Coulson. 

Coulson offered Deke a small smile, “Its the most effective way I found to get them to stop over the years.”

Neither of his grandparents seemed amused by this and it was Fitz who spoke.

“What the bloody hell happened?” he said again. “You shouldn’t have been in the field at all you aren’t an agent!”

“You could have been killed!” Jemma added.

“Daisy took me to get Coulson and Talbot. I got shot when I went back to make sure she was okay,” Deke said again finding his toes very interesting. 

At that Fitz took in a sharp breath and looked at May. “He shouldn’t have been off the Zephyr! Not when there were surely other trained agents on there.” 

May remained silent, she didn’t have anything to offer them and was trying to puzzle out why Fitzsimmons were having such an extreme reaction to their guest from the future. 

It was Jemma who saved her from having to answer a question she had herself. Unsure why Daisy had selected him to come out and search for Coulson. 

“If I was gone, who patched you up?” Now her voice was shaking. 

“Mack and Piper,” Deke said. “They did surgery to repair and artery….” 

He didn’t get a chance to finish. Jemma latched onto his good arm and started hauling him down the corridor. Fitz stayed behind for a few moments, saying something Deke only hearing a few choice words in “never, my, family, danger, and again” to Coulson and May. 

Deke assumed they were going to Medical, which was fine by him. That way he could make sure that Jemma and Fitz got a once over as well. But to his surprise Jemma lead him to the residential wing and their quarters. 

It wasn’t until she was entering the code that Deke realized the bunk was the same as his one Lighthouse in the future…he’d stayed in the one he grew up in once his parents were gone and now he realized it had been in his family even longer. 

Jemma sat him down on the bed and Fitz bolted the door before he leaned against it wearily. 

“You get over here too Fitz,” Jemma said her tone left no room for argument. “I need rewrap your ribs.”

Fitz grabbed the tablet that had been left on their desk, pulling up the reports Mack and Piper had filled out about his injuries, showing it to Jemma as he sat on Deke’s other side. Jemma carefully removed his sling and pulled up his shirt to inspect the wound better. 

As she pulled back the gauze a small sob escaped her lips and she pulled him into another hug. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here,” she cried. 

Deke returned her hug. “I am too…I had no idea you guys had been captured…that you were being hurt. I would have made sure someone came to help you sooner.” 

“That’s not your fault,” Fitz said as Jemma pulled away he wiped her tears too. “Either of your faults. Everyone is a bit out of sorts right now…doing what they think is going to stop the next tragedy.” 

Jemma seemed satisfied with the work and replaced the sling. Deke could once again see the fatigue and pain settling in on both of them now that the adrenaline began to wear off. 

“You guys need to rest,” Deke said his voice thick. “I’m going to go get you food, medicine, and some of that weird tea stuff you like so much. That way you guys can get cleaned up a bit.”

“That would be lovely Deke,” Jemma said already peeling off her jacket with a small groan. 

Deke saw the flash of concern on Fitz’s face as his grandfathers eyes and hand went to Jemma’s stomach to steady her. He’d done the math and knew that Jemma should be pregnant with his mother soon. Fitz clearly having similar thoughts. 

“But I need you two to promise me something,” Deke said as he paused at the door. “Promise me you’ll be careful…we all want the loop to be broken but one of you dying means my mother will never be born. I know that changing the timeline means I likely won’t be born, but I want her to have a better life. Maybe even grow up in that place called Perthshire she always talked about.”

“Perthshire,” Fitz said his voice barely above a whisper.

“Yeah, I found it on a map the other day, its in Scotland,” Deke said.

“We know where it is,” they said in unison.

Deke wasn’t surprised. “She told me about it growing up. There would be a cottage there, surrounded by a meadow full of flowers and a swing on the front porch where you can sit and watch the sunrise each morning. But promise me that you’ll be more careful so that when we break this loop she gets to have that.”

Fitzimmons moved quickly despite their injuries and fatigue. They crossed the room quickly and enveloped him in another hug. “We promise,” Fitz said. 

They stayed for a few moments before Deke pulled away, wiping his own tears away and heading out to get them supplies.

After Deke had delivered the food and medication to his grandparents and ensured they were safely tucked away for the night he set about checking in with others on the base. 

Mack was at Elena’s side in med bay. 

Coulson and May had disappeared to who knew where. 

Daisy was in the gym attacking a punching bag. 

The events of the day catching up to him as well Deke finally returned to his own bunk for the night. He closed the door and was surprised to see a bundle sitting on his bed. It was wrapped in a sheet and a crude bow of medical gauze. 

He carefully opened it and sank onto the bed at the contents. First was an entire bag of sweet smelling oranges and the second was a picture. The picture was of Fitzsimmons standing in front of a cottage kissing as Fitz held up a key, surrounded by a flower filled meadow, and weathered swing on the porch. The date on the bottom indicated it had been taken about 8 months ago in Perthshire, Scotland. 

Deke turned the photo over to find a simple message.

We’ Promise. Love Nana and Bobo


End file.
